


Blue Shell

by imhawke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy is a sore loser, F/M, M/M, Murphy is ticklish, Octavia is a cockblock, but not too too steamy, but then it gets steamy, fluffy as fuck, too cute to function
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhawke/pseuds/imhawke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day boyfriend AU</p><p>Mario Kart date night and Bellamy is a sore loser. But neither end up being the loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Shell

Murphy shoved half of his pizza slice in his mouth. Hearing laughter, his eyes shot up, glaring at Bellamy. He threw his hands up in defence. Still glaring at Bellamy, Murphy took another bite, shovelling more into his mouth.

“You’re starting to look like a chipmunk,” Bellamy joked, the smile still plastered on his face. What Bellamy didn’t know - he was only doing that to make Bellamy laugh. His laugh was one of the best things he’s ever heard. It might have been out of character, shoving a whole pizza into his mouth for just a laugh, but when it was just the two of them, Murphy felt as if he could relax.

“You up for Mario Kart? I can go get Octavia’s copy.” Bellamy asked, popping the last bit of his pizza in his mouth. The older boy always had a habit of talking while there’s food in his mouth; not that Murphy minded though. Murphy nodded, already making his way to Bellamy’s room.  
Murphy sat on his boyfriend’s bed. As Bellamy came into the room he started to set up the game system. Murphy leaned back onto his elbows, checking out Bellamy’s ass nonchalantly.

Bellamy handed Murphy a controller and they started playing.

A few games in and they’re both getting really into it; like they usually did when playing any video games. They both sat on the edge of the bed, shoulders and legs pressed against each other. They were both shouting and occasionally shoving each other to screw the other up. Murphy pushed him more, his completive side showing through.

Murphy was falling behind and Bellamy was in the lead. This usually happened when they played Mario Kart. Bellamy and his sister would always play and Murphy was out of practice. Being in 4th place, Murphy’s character, Lugi, of course, ran through and item. Murphy’s heart jumped; he got a blue shell. He smirked and pressed the A button. Five seconds go by and Bellamy jumped up shouting no. Murphy couldn’t help but start laughing uncontrollably, barely keeping his character on the road.

“Did you just blue shell me?! I can’t believe you just did that!” he practically shouted at Murphy, not taking his eyes off the screen for one second, “you’re so gonna get it.”

Murphy had gotten to second place but Bellamy was still in the lead. Both completive boys stood in front of the tv, lightly shoving each other while on their last lap. Murphy started shouting when he was right on Bellamy’s tail. He crossed the finish line just before Bellamy, winning.

“Ooooh yeeaahh baby!” Murphy cheered for himself, shoving it playfully in his boyfriend’s face. It was Murphy’s first win of the night and he was quite proud of himself. Murphy laughed when he saw Bellamy still staring at the screen.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Bell, it was only one loss,” he paused, smirking, “sore loser.”

“That’s it,” Bellamy said, just above a whisper.

“What was th-” Murphy was cut off by Bellamy tackling him onto the bed. Bellamy’s hands went straight for his sides, tickling him. Aiming straight for his weak spots, Murphy couldn’t help but laugh. He was laughing so hard that he couldn’t breathe anymore.

“I give, I give!” He managed out. Bellamy stopped and his hands slide up to his neck and into his hair. Blush spread across Murphy’s face when he realized their awkward position. Bellamy had ended up between Murphy’s legs, one hitched over Bellamy’s thighs. The older boy pressed a light kiss between his collar bones, making his way up to his jaw.

“You’re such a sore loser, Bellamy,” Murphy said, his hands caressing his boyfriend’s back. Bellamy pressed a kiss on his mouth, smirking down at Murphy.

“I don’t like losing, John.” Murphy’s heart skipped a beat when Bellamy called him by his first name, like it always did when he called him John. Murphy smirked again. One of his hands traveled up his back and cupped the back of his neck.

“Well you gotta learn, Blake.” He pulled Bellamy’s neck and brought him into another kiss. Bellamy pressed his body against the younger teenager and he combed his finger’s through his hair. Slipping his tongue into Bellamy’s mouth, he pulled at his hair, getting his fingers lost in the tangled mess.  
They kissed for what seemed like ages, breathing through their noses. The two of them often lost themselves in the kisses. Bellamy’s hands wandered back down Murphy’s body, making Murphy slip out a light moan. Murphy could tell Bellamy was smirking through the kiss. Curse his sensitive body. Any touch from Bellamy and Murphy was weak, not that either of them were complaining though. A hand slipped under Murphy’s shirt. Pulling out of the kiss, Murphy gasped at the cold fingers. Bellamy let out a laugh and kissed his jaw. Bellamy’s hand moved across his abs and ribs, just as it went a bit higher there was a knock on the door.

Everything came to a halt.

“Bellamy, I know you’re in there.” Octavia. Of course it was Octavia. Murphy began to think she did this on purpose. Just as they were getting into it and getting steamy, Octavia appeared out of nowhere. She was the ultimate cockblock and Murphy swore she was proud of it. Bellamy groaned, pulling out of the kiss. He signed, looking into Murphy’s eyes apologetically. Murphy sat up and rested on his elbows. He opened the door with a pissed off glare; Murphy assumed. Octavia’s hands shot up in defence.

“I just need your copy of Game of Thrones season 1. Lincoln wants to borrow it.” Without another word, Bellamy walked to his bookshelf and took the dvd off. Murphy glanced over at her and she winked at him. He raised his eyebrows at her. His eyes said it all.

“Here. Please leave us alone for the next couple hours. We’ll be busy, sis.” Bellamy said. Before she was able to speak, Bellamy shut the door locking it. With a sigh of relief, he turned back around to face Murphy.

“Now. Where were we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my few twitter friends for convincing me to actually write this. You guys rock. Tell me what you think and I might write more. I've got one more idea that I'm actually gonna do that goes along with this AU. Hope y'all liked it.


End file.
